


Dragon Point

by vanishingbyler



Series: A Very Byler Christmas (2017) [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Future AU, M/M, Set in 1988
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingbyler/pseuds/vanishingbyler
Summary: Mike stood on the edge of Dragon Point, taking in the sunset. Things started to make sense with Will by his side.





	Dragon Point

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one either??
> 
> 05/12/2017

_ Shit.  _ Mike angrily kicked a stone in the direction of his English teacher’s car, taking a chunk out of the paintwork. He was practically vibrating with anger, and he couldn’t even pinpoint why anymore. It was nearing 4 o’clock, the sun starting to dip behind the horizon, and he’d been kicking around the parking lot since walking out of class almost an hour ago. This was commonplace now, for him to to become so frustrated and overwhelmed that he’d storm out in a fit of pique.

 

If he could drive, he’d be home by now. Even if he’d ridden his bike today he’d have gone, but Will drove the two of them in this morning, and Mike had to wait for Will’s math class to end before he could leave this shithole.

 

The bell rang after what felt like forever, and Mike’s fiery rage dissipated just a little as he saw his best friend walking towards him. He noticed Will’s face fall just a little as he took in Mike’s clenched fists and scuffed shoes.

 

“You alright?”   
Mike shrugged.   
“Do you wanna talk about it?”   
Another shrug.   
“Do you wanna go up to Dragon Point?”   
The taller boy smirked a little. “Are we still calling it that?”   
“Always.” Will grinned back, “So shall we go?”   
“I guess. Better than going home.”

 

Dragon Point was a cliff overhanging the woods on the outskirts of Hawkins. It’d held that unofficial name since Mike and Will were in the second grade and went up there on summer. They ran around, playing monsters, and staring into the sun until black spots clouded their vision. They’d both been  _ convinced  _ they’d seen a dragon, and didn’t shut up about it for weeks. They started visiting every weekend, sometimes with family but most often alone.

 

It felt so comfortable to revisit the spot that defined so much of their childhoods. Throughout the car ride the boys were pretty much silent, giving Mike a chance to cool off and just breathe. One of Will’s mixtapes was playing quietly in the background. They reached Dragon Point at the peak of sunset, and Mike immediately went to the cliff edge to take in the burning glow.

 

“Be careful!”   
“Stop worrying so much!”

 

Mike closed his eyes and stretched his arms out dramatically, feeling weightless as he teetered on the edge. Everything melted away- his educational stresses, family drama, his confusion over who and what he wanted to be, his almost certainly unrequited crush on Will. The fire inside him fizzled out and left a pleasant warmth from the emotional embers in its wake. He was calm.

 

After a few moments of breathing in the air that once held dragons and childlike wonder and now held freedom, he felt a presence beside him. There was a hand in his, an icy cold one that seemed to thaw when it connected with Mike’s.

 

The two of them took in the view together, on the edge of a cliff. It was a shock to Mike that, when put in a position where the line between life and death was literally a footstep wide, he was desperate to stay on the right side of it. He was content to stay in this moment forever, up on Dragon Point with his favourite human being, a comforting hand in his helping dispel all the anxieties and rage of the rest of the day.

 

The fire in the sky turned to an inky pool of twilight, and the fire in Mike was put out by the ice radiating from Will. They balanced each other out well, Mike’s blazing personality toning down Will’s frozen spirit. Together, they were a comfortable mid point.

 

Mike took in the view one last time, before hopping unsteadily to his feet and whipping a marker out of his pocket. He strolled over to the lamp post and wrote a note on it for the next explorers of Dragon Point to find.

 

_ “don’t be afraid of anything, don’t let the dragons win” _

 

“That’s cute.” Will mumbled, taking the pen from his best friend’s hand.

 

_ “WB + MW, ‘78-’88-forever”. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the positive comments + kudos on this series! I really struggle with staying motivated and I was worried a fic-a-day project might be too overwhelming, but getting support really does push me to keep at it.


End file.
